Death Sentence
by LuellaJane
Summary: I didn't actually write this, my friend did. It's about this girl named Kara who is working for this Titan person. I nor She are Rick Riordan. R&R!


As Kara looked in the guard's eyes as she pointed the blade of her dagger on his chest where his heart was beating rapidly; she looked into his pleading eyes the dark depth pleading for mercy. She was plagued with memories. She found her self by a churning river looking at a young man. She felt pain mixed with determination churning with in her. She looked into the young man's black eyes they were pleading with her heart. She felt a tug on her heart but she pushed the memory away. _"No." she told herself. "You are to follow the master's orders and forget the past."_ She looked at the guard in front of her and plunged the dagger threw his chest. Blood splattered on her face her hair clung to her face. With a cold lit in her sea green eyes she wiped it off her face and stepped over the corpse that lay on the ground before her. With the bags of gold in her hand she stalked away under the shelter of the moonless sky.

Time passes

Kara knelt before a dark figure of a man; her blooded dagger in the dirt beside her. Her head bowed and her shoulders hunched downward in submission and her stone cold gaze diverted below the feet of her master in forced respect. Her short black locks hanging along side her face the dark blue streaks glowed in the light. She placed the bags of gold at the feet of the dark figure that loomed over her and waited for is approval.

"Less than I expected but I guess it will due." The voice boomed. "You may raise my servant. A job well done as usual. I expect that no one has witnessed this and is alive to talk about it. Am I correct?"

Kara rose slowly and faced her master. The cloak hid most of his face but she could still make out the nasty scar that lined his face. "A guard found me as he patrolled but I finished him off quickly. I am sure that he will be silent." Cruel laughter filled the air sending a chill down Kara's spine.

"Well done. You may go to your room and rest my faithful servant." Her master told her. A crooked smile appeared on his face making her stomach unsettle. "You have a long day awaiting you in the morning." Kara bowed once more before turning and with drawling her dagger from the ground beside her. It was caked with dried blood. She walked down countless dark hallways and enters the room she had been given to live in. She removed the black cloak she wore and sat at the desk in the corner freeing her weapon of the blood of the guard.

Time Passes

Kara awakens the next morning as the sun was just appearing in the horizon. A pale light cast a shadow across her face as she slipped out of her nightwear and slide into a black sweat pant and a t-shirt that made her appear three times her size. She grabbed her iron dagger and placed it on the sheath attached to the belt she wore on her slim waist. She slid the huge sweatshirt over her shirt and grabbed the black ski hat that she would ware. She looked into the mirror and saw the reflection of a boy in the mirror. She would conceal her true gender in order to escape being captured. She slid the extra dagger she had on the sheath attached to her ankle by a Velcro strap. No one knew about it and she kept it there for her protection. In her life she could not take anything for granted. One moment her master could be laughing and smiling the next he would be holding a blooded weapon and a lifeless body would be laying affront of him. She had seen this happen to several of his other servants when they did something that displease him. She would not make the mistake of trusting him. She may be his favorite servant to call on but a lot can change in a blink of on eye and she could find herself at the sharp end of a dagger. She was prepared for that moment and she would NOT go down with out a fight.

She inhaled a deep breath and exited her room. She walked down the many sinister hallways and entered the kitchen and grabbed an apple and took a bite out of it and continued toward the master's chamber. It was about 5:30 am and he would be waiting to brief her on her mission for today. She reached the door and asked the two guards if he was ready to see her yet. One entered the room while the other watched her carefully no one around these parts trusted anyone. They all knew that if you did the second you turn around you may find a weapon aimed your way. His eyes held the same stone glare as all of the others. Then she heard a booming voice say, "You may enter. I am ready for you."

The guard reappeared but with a cut on his cheek. She would have to be careful the master was not in a giving mood today. She entered the room and found him sitting in a chair behind a large oak desk. His face was not hidden by the hood of his cloak and she could see the scar that ran across his face. She saw his stone gray blue eyes and immediately redirected her gaze and knelt before him. Fear crept in to the bottom of her stomach. The master had never reviled his face to someone and they live to tell about it. She forced her voice to be strong and hard; one thing she had learned in her time here was never show your fear no matter what. This was not the lifestyle most women could handle but Kara had learned the hard way what happened to those whose strength had crumbled. She had watched as the women that had taken care of her wounds had stood up against the master and she watched him kill her faster than she could have imagined. _Was he planning on killing me? She thought._

"You may raise my servant." He told her. "You are to listen to my instructions carefully and repeat this information to no one. " She rose slowly but kept her gaze diverted. At a side glance she saw that his cold gaze was focused on her she saw his silver hair that reached his chin. It gave off a wicked light. The scar she realized was spread from one side of his face to the other along his nose and to his chin.

"As you wish, master." She said solemnly.

"I have a very important mission for you." His voice gave off the same cold feeling as his gaze did. "You are to go to the house of Blake Remington and retrieve all the money from his safe. Then you are to go to the second floor to the third room to your left and retrieve the boy that lives there." He held out a glass bottle that held a blue liquid. "You are to make him breath in the fumes that this bottle contains but I may warn you not to inhale them yourself for you will be out cold for a good 6 hours. Once the boy is out you are to bring him and all the money you retrieve to me. Same as always if anyone or anything gets in your way or you are watched kill that person and destroy anything else that may be used to track you down. Do not bother coming back if you fail me or get caught for jail will be better then the punishment that I will bestow on you. Understood?" She nodded solemnly. He then added, "Your partner is waiting for you in the lobby. I expect you to return by 10:00 tonight." She looked as though she was going to contradict his orders but clearly thought better of it and with another bow she lest the room and headed in the direction of the lobby. He wanted her to complete an almost impossible mission and she had to work with someone. She knew one thing if that. This mission was already starting to feel like a death sentence.


End file.
